Always You
by Lady Silvermaine
Summary: As he looked at their child, he realizes an important fact. [The musings of a father, separated by circumstances; and the musings of a lover, separated by time and death.] One-shot.


It was a perfect day; at least, the King considered it as one. The sunny yet cool weather may have had a bearing, the colorful flowers might have helped the general aura, but really, it was because of a girl.

On the edge of Lake Dongji, two figures emerged. The light of the sun and the dancing pollen on the surface of the lake's water entertaining these two people. One was a towering, regal figure in gold and olive robes; quite casual, considering who he was. The other person was a petite adolescent girl, no older than seventeen. Her half updo complemented her round face, and her lilac dress only made her beauty shine more.

They walked slowly. Of course, they talked here and there, and every time they do, it was as if the two of them took their time understanding each other's words and nuances. Obviously, for the two of them, time wasn't of the essence.

There was also a stark difference in their individual countenance. Where the King was reserved, the girl was energetic. If one looked closely, they would see the masked adoration of the older man toward's the child. It was almost as if he was bewitched. The younger one was oblivious, which in turn made her playful and unabashed.

If there was ever a picture of a happy father and daughter, the two of them could have been the perfect models. But there was a cruel irony between these two, a well-kept secret. She bares everything to this man, yet he must build a facade in front of her.

She doesn't know the well-kept secret, and he cannot let her know... Yet.

Thankfully, this doesn't impede them in any way. He can be the perfectly doting _uncle_ all he wants, and no one would dare reprimand him for it. On the other hand, she can always act freely and unashamed in front of him; the ever favored _niece._ It wasn't ideal by any means, but they had to make do with what they had; particularly the King. The most powerful and richest man in all of Goryeo had to endure this situation unselfishly.

"Uncle," her feminine yet strong voice called out. "Do you remember the first time we went here?"

How could he forget? He had etched every single memory of her in his mind like an addicting vice. He cannot tell her now, but the first time he met her, his heart already reached out for her. Really, how could he forget? She mirrored _her_ too much. Her cheeks were essentially _hers._ Those round eyes that pierced his soul, it was _hers_ too, and it astounded him so. He can't be a proper father to her, he couldn't watch her grow everyday. Thus, he made it a point to _always remember_.

"You were a little wily thing back then," he replied, a teasing smile forming on his face. She could only laugh at the warm memory.

She looked back at the sparkling waters of the lake, absolutely enamored by what she sees no matter how many times she has seen it. "Uncle, what is this place?"

That question... He couldn't answer at first. It was like a shot of heavy nostalgia, but he smiled, he still smiled. "This is where the sun first rises. This is where I..."

 _Brought your mother. This place was our freedom._

"Where you what?"

Before she was met with an answer, a wisp of movement flew in front of them. A beautiful butterfly emerged; an alluring insect that was also the indication of a fruitful spring.

The elegant fluttering of the colorful creature made the girl smile widely. She tried making the creature rest on her hands, but to no avail. Her mild frustration showed through the exasperated sigh and pouting.

Seol was too much like Soo, in form and manner. The thought clenched So's heart like a death grip. But at the same time, it made him smile, an act that he almost never does nowadays.

"Uncle, why are you smiling?" Seol immediately noticed his change of demeanor. The usually stone-faced and cold King was displaying signs of enjoyment and fervor that she only sees when he's with two people, her and his 13th brother.

"It's nothing," So replied, still smiling at Seol who was now looking back at the lake.

All the while that he's looking at her, a sudden thought came to him, and he quietly laughs at himself.

 _"Soo-ya, isn't it funny?"_ he talks to her in his mind, an act that he always does. _"My happiness started with you, and even when you're gone, as I look at our child, my happiness still continues through you. Thank you."_

* * *

 **Author's notes: The idea came to me quite randomly as I was exercising haha. I've always enjoyed the thought of So and Soo's enduring relationship, that it really seemed out of this world, and almost all encompassing. Also, this idea was supposed to be just a gifset, but it also seemed like a good oneshot, right? So I just went with it lol.**


End file.
